pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style of the first movie 1995 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sheriff Woody's Help - Ultraman *Buzz Lightyear - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mr. Potato Head - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Slinky Dog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Rex - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Hamm - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bo Peep - Marie (The Aristocats) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Sheeps (Ringing Bell) *Sarge - Hanuman *Sarge's Soliders - Five Riders *Andy - Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) *Mrs. Davis - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Molly - Pinoko (Black Jack) *RC - Pooka (Anastasia) *Lenny - Mighty Mouse *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Snake - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Robot - WALL-E *Etch - Ultraman Taro *Mr. Spell - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Rocky Gibraltar - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Troll Dolls - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sid - Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) *Scud - Gomora (Ultraman) *Combat Carl - Dave (Despicable Me) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Birds (Angry Birds Toon; Angry Birds Stella; The Angry Birds Movie) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chuck (Angry Birds Toon) *Hannah - Lilly (Marvelous Melmo) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Minnie Mouse (Disney)/Gizmo (Gremlins) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Legs - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Hand-in-the-Box - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Roller Bob - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Frog - Mojara (Mojacko) *Jingle Joe - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Ducky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Rockmobile - Ultraman Jack *Walking Car - Charmander (Pokemon) *Burned Rag Doll - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Ultraman Ace *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Pinky and Brain (Animaniacs) *Sally - The Wattersons (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Redman (1972) as itself Scenes: *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - (Opening) "You've Got a Friend in Me" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - "X Kamen Riders" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - Thomas O'Malley the Space Ranger *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - Oliver and Thomas O'Malley Fight/Sid (Suneo) *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Nobita) Pick?/A Cat Acussed *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Thomas O'Malley Meets Birds *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - At Sid's (Lefou's) House *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Lefou) *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Thomas O'Malley's Paw Bandage *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - Sid's (Lefou's) Window to Andy's (Nobita's) Window/Thomas O'Malley is Fixed *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - The Big One *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - "Thomas O'Malley, I Can't Do This Without You" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Oliver Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - "Play Nice!" *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - The Chase *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - Rocket Power *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 23 - Christmas in Andy's (Nobita's) House *Cat Story (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 24 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Sheriff Woody Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Buzz Lightyear Jake.jpg|Jake as Mr. Potato Head Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Slinky Dog Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Rex Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Hamm Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Bo Peep Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as Sarge Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as Sarge's Soliders Nobita_Nobi_-_2005_anime.png|Nobita Nobi as Andy Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Mrs. Davis Pinoko.jpg|Pinoko as Molly NAOM Madeline 1.jpg|Madeline (Animated) as Hannah Gomora.jpg|Gomora as Scud Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman as Itself Lefou as Sid.jpeg|Lefou as Sid Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Fox Kids